


girl’s night

by charmingchick1



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingchick1/pseuds/charmingchick1
Summary: What if Eve hadn’t interrupted Lena and Red daughter’s conversation on that elevator ride and they end up having girl’s night after all.
Relationships: Red Daughter | Linda Lee/Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	girl’s night

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was heavily inspired by the song Cardigan by Taylor Swift, enjoy!

“Lena Luthor.” Linda mutters quietly, finally being able to put a face to her name.

She’s heard it a handful of times from Alex, mostly in passing but it always sounds so beautiful. Lena rolls off the tongue like liquid silk and now Linda can confirm she’s just as stunning as her name sounds. There’s this elegance that emanates from her photograph in the news clipping. Her chin’s held high, a controlled smirk gracing her lips and her eyes- one blue, one slightly more green than the other.

Linda knows she’s supposed to be back at the compound by now, back in her little box in the middle of nowhere but she wants to know more about this city, about the people that live here, specifically one Lena Luthor. After finishing Kara’s journal, she decides to play a little dress up.

She’s studied Kara enough that she could believably pass as her, they have the same face anyway. How hard could it be? Linda nervously places Kara’s glasses on her face after putting on a very bright pink cardigan. It’s not particularly to her taste but it’ll have to do.

She stares at herself in front of the mirror for a moment, fidgeting with her hair and collar of the cardigan, she can do this.

Once she finds her way to L-Corp, it's just her luck that Lena happens to be talking to an employee near the elevator. She takes her time, patiently waits for that conversation to end before following Lena inside the open elevator.

At a loss for words, Linda just stares at Lena as she enters. Her mouth slightly agape, unable to take her eyes away from the gorgeous woman standing before her. Kara’s words did not do her enough justice, neither did that picture.

Lena is a vision in a blue long sleeved silk top and lace lined pencil skirt.

“Kara, what are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation.” Lena questions, clearly pleased to see her best friend.

“I- uh, I had to help Alex with something.” Linda stumbles over her words, quickly snapping out of her stunned state.

“Oh, well I’m glad you’re back.” Lena smiles widely, making her way in for a hug.

Surprised, Linda stays still. She’s never been hugged before, not by anyone but it only takes her seconds before she reciprocates the welcoming hug. She wraps her arms around Lena, catching a small whiff of pomegranate from her tied up hair before she pulls away.

“Me too.” Linda can feel how red her cheeks have gotten, this warmth is new to her. All she’s ever known is the cold, especially from the men that took her in when she didn’t have anywhere and no one to go to. Even Alex had a tendency to be frigid when he would lose his temper out of disappointment.

The doors close and this sudden sense of calm fills up the cubic space.

Linda nervously plays with the sleeves of the cardigan before speaking up. “So, how are things with james? Are they better?”

“I’ve seen him a few times at the hospital but you know James, he’d rather focus on anything else but the fact that he almost died from a gunshot wound.”

Linda raises her brow at that, she remembers Kara mentioning Lena’s super serum in her journal. “He’s probably still in shock.”

“Maybe but ever since our break up, things have been different.” Lena shrugs.

“It won’t be that way forever.” Linda doesn’t have much experience on relationships beyond the books she reads but the pattern she notices is with time, everything heals.

“I’m sure you’re right Kara, I just-” She gets cut short by her phone ringing just as the elevator doors open to the top floor.

“I’m sorry, I have to get this.” Lena’s eyebrows are pulled together as she apologizes.

“No it’s okay, go ahead. Could we possibly talk later?” Linda mentions, knowing how busy Lena must be as the owner of her own company.

“My place at seven?” She begins walking backwards, keeping an eye on her phone.

“Seven it is! I’ll bring some big belly burger with me, like your birthday last year.”

“Sold.” Lena smiles brightly at Linda before turning around to answer her phone.

“This is Lena luthor.” Linda hears Lena say as she walks away. She watches her for a moment with a soft smile before turning around and pushing the button for the elevator.

This is the first time she’s felt this kind of fluttering effect in her stomach. She isn’t exactly sure what it is, all she knows is that she’s excited to see Lena again. Linda rides the elevator back down to the main entrance floor, thinking up of an excuse she would use for her absence. Alex wouldn’t be too happy with her not being in her post but for once she doesn’t care.

She finally has the chance to get to know someone outside of her books or Mikhail.

Linda flies her way back to Kara’s apartment, unnoticed and decides to stay there for a while longer. She has some time to kill so she grabs the first book she sees, Romeo & Juliet. Rather than speed read, she takes her time to let in every word that was written by William Shakespeare.

* * *

By the time she finishes the book, it’s 6:20. She quickly rummages through Kara’s closet to find something to wear before making her way to Big Belly Burger. Once she’s there, it only takes minutes before she can put in her order. Before she left the apartment, she x-rayed the living room and found some cash underneath the couch. She figures Kara probably won’t notice if she took it.

As she waits for them to finish making the food, she nervously wipes her hands on the bottom of the plaid jacket. Linda hopes she got the right thing, can’t really go wrong with fries and cheeseburgers. She thanks the lady that hands her the paper bag before putting a good distance between her and the fast food place to a spot where she can fly away unseen.

She knocks at the apartment door, exactly 5 minutes before seven. Lena opens the door with a big smile. “Hey, Kara. Come in.”

Linda walks in, following Lena to her kitchen. “I hope you don’t mind, I got burgers and fries.”

“Of course not, that’s our go to.” Lena stares at her for a moment with a confused look, before grabbing the bag from her.

Their hands touch for just a millisecond but Linda feels an electric shock from it. She inhales sharply, not knowing where that feeling came from.

“You can take off your jacket if you’d like.” Lena points out as she takes out their food.

“Oh yeah, I’ll just-” Linda starts taking it off, pointing towards the coat rack that’s in the far side of the living room.

She needs to start conversation but where does she begin? Everything she knows about Lena is from the journal. Does she continue the conversation they had about James in the elevator or does she ask about any of the ventures Lena may be starting? And what if she asks about what’s new with her? How would she answer vaguely enough without raising red flags.

Instead of daydreaming and reading, she should’ve prepared herself better for this. Maybe if the conversation led to more personal matters, she could wing it by suggesting they watch a movie. That’s what girl’s nights consist of too right? Linda could only guess.

“Are you okay?” Lena calls out, already sitting on one of her kitchen stools.

“Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about this new assignment I got today but that stops now. I’m all here with you.” Linda walks back to the kitchen and sits down right next to Lena.

“Are you sure this is a good time to have girl’s night? We can always do this another time.”

“No, it’s totally fine. My deadline is not until the end of the week and I want to catch up with you, it feels like we haven’t had one on one time in a while.” Linda replies, fixing the glasses closer to her face.

Lena chuckles in agreement. “I know, the lab has been keeping me busy a lot more lately. I still need to keep doing tests on the super serum to make sure there aren’t any awful side effects.”

She speaks of her project with such joy that Linda can’t help but to hang on her every word as they eat. Lena already had two glasses of iced water for them to drink at the ready and Linda gladly took sips from hers as she listened to Lena talk.

“It’s gonna take a lot more testing to have this serum ready for public consumption but once I get it figured out, this could literally change what it means to be human. Imagine being as powerful as supergirl for instance, we would no longer have a need for heroes to risk their lives when we can protect ourselves.” Lena explains.

“Don’t you think giving this out to the public could possibly put such a powerful substance in the hands of someone who would not want to use it for good?” Linda questions, curious about the possible repercussions. The powers she has, she was born with. She can’t imagine why anyone would want to take the risk of becoming different just to be powerful.

“Yeah, I thought about that too but we could do testing to make sure that only the right people can get their hands on it. There’s people out there suffering from cancer and a bunch of other known and unknown diseases, this serum could cure them like it saved James' life.”

Her reasoning is sound but Linda can’t help feeling a bit weary about the whole thing. If her time at the compound has taught her anything is that certain people with too much power can lead to corruption and god knows what else.

Instead of going deeper into the subject she decides to divert the conversation to something else. Coming to see Lena is meant to keep her mind away from her current life, she can’t waste any more of the hours she has left with her discussing the right and wrongs of her super serum. As far as Lena knows, she’s still Kara and a sudden strain between her and Lena would definitely alert the actual Kara that something is wrong when she comes back.

“Well, whatever you decide to do with it. I’m sure you will figure out what’s right.” She takes the finishing bite of her burger then wipes her fingers on a paper napkin.

“Right.” Lena agrees with a small smile.

“How about we watch a movie?” Linda suggests after a moment of awkward silence.

“Sure, what are you in the mood for?”

“Something romantic but not a comedy.” She replies, turning around in her seat as she watches Lena walk further into her living room.

“I have a bunch to choose from, do you wanna watch Titanic?”

Linda takes this time to really look around Lena’s place. When she first walked through the door she hadn’t paid much attention to her surroundings since Lena had all of her attention. Now she can take her time to really take it all in. She’s in awe of how lovely her open layout apartment is. It’s minimalist with touches of art hanging on the walls. There’s white couches with dark grey accent pillows that match the abstract vases she has placed on top of her fireplace.

It’s very Lena.

“Do you have The Great Gatsby by any chance?” Linda wonders if her favorite book got adapted into a film like a lot of older novels do.

“As a matter of fact I do.” She calls the movie on her remote and Linda sees watching options pop up on the screen.

She excitedly walks to the couch facing the TV and sits down.

“I’m gonna get some bourbon so we can watch this movie in style.” Lena winks before disappearing to her wet bar.

The opening scene is done playing by the time Lena makes it back to the couch, she sits right next to her drinks in hand. Lena gives one to Linda, taking a small sip of her own drink then placing it on the glass coffee table.

This is nice, doing something normal for a change.

She’s not training to test her limits or stuck in a dank cold room where all she has are her books and imagination. She gets to be just a regular gal, hanging out with someone that makes her heart race, watching a movie.

Halfway through the movie Lena gets up to grab a blanket from her closet, she was starting to get cold not that Linda could really feel the difference but she agreed she felt it too. So now they were both covered under one gigantic, furry blanket.

Every once in a while, Linda would drink some whiskey. Especially during certain scenes that had extravagant parties, the alcohol had no effect on her but it went down smooth.

The film is exactly how she pictured it to be in her head. While there are some things missing from the plot, she’s thoroughly enjoying it. Linda has never felt such carefree happiness before, doing something so simple. She wishes she could live like this all the time, having her own little place like Kara does, to have actual friends to do things with.

America doesn’t seem to be as bad as Alex has told her it is, not if experiences like this lives outside of her small walls.

The movie is over before they know it and it leaves Linda with a twinge of sadness watching Jay Gatsby die alone with only his one true friend going to his funeral. Even though she knows how the story ends, it still hurts the same.

“I never get tired of watching this movie, it’s phenomenal.” Lena points out as she stretches.

“It is based on an amazing book.” Linda points out.

“True, it does capture the essence of it perfectly.” Lena agrees.

Linda smiles in return, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. As Lena gets up on her feet to put away the blanket, Linda snaps up from the couch when she notices the time displayed on the tablet Lena has on her kitchen counter. She has to go back now, if she stays any longer she’ll be in even more trouble than she is already.

“It’s getting late and I promised Alex I would meet with her first thing in the morning for breakfast tomorrow.” Linda calls out, shrugging her jacket back on from the coat rack.

Lena walks back in the room with an understanding look on her face. “Oh wow, didn’t even notice it was already eleven.”

“Time does pass by when you’re having fun.” Linda says with a goofy grin.

“Yeah, we should have more girl’s nights like this.” Lena chuckles.

“Definitely.” She nods, not knowing how to say goodbye quite just yet. Once she leaves Lena’s home, she won’t ever see her again. This is the only and last time that she’ll get to be around her without raising any more suspicion.

“I’ll see you soon?” Lena says as she opens her arms for a hug goodbye.

“Yes, very soon.” Linda replies giving into the hug, this isn’t like their first one. It went on a bit longer with Linda fighting every bone in her body to not tighten her hold. Lena feels so warm and inviting, she can’t believe anyone could be around her for more than a day and not fall for her.

As badly as she wants to stay, she makes her way out after they say their final goodbyes.

One day in Kara Danvers shoes has opened her eyes to the beauty of the city that she spends her days protecting, she has family, friends. People who adore her, how can someone so kind be as evil as Alex claims?

She makes sure to leave the apartment just as she found it, only leaving with the clothes she had on hours ago then flying back to the compound. This is a night that she will remember for the rest of her life, too bad Lena will never know that it’s her she spent it with.


End file.
